1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a stator or rotor component having at least one wall element for guiding a gas flow and/or transmitting load and which is joined together with at least one ring element. The stator or rotor component can be used in, for example, a gas turbine and in particular in a jet engine.
The term jet engine includes various types of engines which take in air at relatively low speed, heat it by combustion, and discharge the air at much higher speed. The term jet engine includes, for example, turbo-jet engines and turbo-fan engines.
The component can therefore be used for both static and rotary applications. In the former case, such a component which comprises (includes, but is not limited to) an outer ring and an inner ring with the wall elements arranged between the rings, can be arranged for the purpose of transmitting force in the radial direction. The wall elements can, for example, form hollow blades, which usually have such a shape that they offer as little air resistance as possible. The component can, for example, be arranged in a rear or front support in a jet engine. In such a case, the blades are often referred to as struts. However, struts can also be formed by parts other than hollow blades. In rotors, the component can be used as a fan for the purpose of guiding or deflecting a flow, for example in a jet engine.
When hollow, the blades are of so configured for the purpose of optimizing the weight of the component.
2. Background Art
It is known to join together wall elements of a stator or rotor component, usually in the form of a hollow blade, together with a ring element by welding. The ring element is then manufactured first with portions projecting in the radial direction with the same cross-sectional shape and size as the blades. Such projecting portions are often referred to as “stubs.” Each of the blades is then welded firmly to such a projecting portion by means of a butt joint. The portions projecting in the radial direction are usually milled from a ring. This is a time-consuming and costly operation.